The present disclosure relates to a microwave range, and more particularly, to a microwave having a hood exhausts contaminated air generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed below the microwave range.
A related art microwave range is a cooking appliance for heating food using microwaves or heat from a heater. An available microwave range includes a hood that filters contaminated air including an exhaust gas generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed below the microwave range and exhausts the filtered air to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
However, a related art microwave range having a hood has the following limitations.
A related art microwave range provides only one vent fan assembly for performing a hood function. Accordingly, in the case where a large amount of exhaust gases is generated from a cooking appliance installed below a microwave range having a hood, contaminated air containing the exhaust gases cannot be sufficiently exhausted to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
Also, a vent fan assembly is provided on one side of a chamber in a related art microwave range. Accordingly, a volume of a cooking room for cooking food is reduced by the space occupied by the vent fan assembly.